Ella
by Dark Kotetsu Angel
Summary: OneShot, Songfic. Inuyasha reflexiona: Muchas cosas han pasado desde que ella llegó a su vida, Kagome creyó en él y lo ha hecho ver al mundo de una manera diferente... ella es quien lo ha salvado... InuyashaxKagome.


Notas iniciales: Este corto lo unico en el capítulo aquel donde Inuyasha se encuentra a Kikyou en el árbol y la abraza diciéndole "Sólo yo puedo protegerte" y Kagome los ve y se marcha y regresa para decirle que va a estar a su lado a pesar de que él quiere a Kikyou... no recuerdo el "número" del capítulo (cuarenta y algo, más o menos), pero igual, lo pensé con ese episodio en particular, en el momento en que él piensa que debe ir al presente (futuro, como sea) para despedirse de ella para siempre y se dirige al pozo. Cualquier comentario, duda, pregunta, es bienvenida. Que lo disfruten.

----

**Ella**

El tranquilizador canto de un ave se escuchaba a través de los árboles, mientras Inuyasha se movía con hesitación por del prado, acortando la distancia entre él y el pozo que lo llevaría hasta Kagome. A verla por última vez, tomaría consigo los fragmentos de la perla, y nunca más la volvería a ver... jamás vería esa mirada que suavizaba la suya...

"**_Cierra tus ojos,  
voy a contarte  
algo que nunca  
te dije antes..."_**

¿Qué era esta sensación de culpa que se apoderaba de su corazón con tal fiereza? Estaba tan lejos de sentirse aliviado por haber visto a Kikyou y jurarle su protección. Era porque sabía que le había hecho daño, a Kagome.

_Ella atrapó mi corazón.  
Ella es la dulce miel que me hizo..._

_sentir distinto  
a los demás.  
Algo cambió  
cuando estuve a su lado..._

Estar cerca de ella le traía paz, felicidad. Pero no podía obligarla a estar a su lado, por más que él quisiera. Se reprochó su indecisión, pero se sentía incapaz de manejar sus sentimientos totalmente; sólo sería una despedida y de ninguna manera se echaría atrás. Frunció el cejo, al tiempo que muchos recuerdos pasaban por su mente y contemplaba la nítida imagen de ella junto a la suya propia, y oía su cálida voz formando palabras de aliento ¿Era infeliz, al no volver a escucharla nunca más?

"Sería injusto... obligarla a que se quede" – habían sido las palabras de Miroku

No puedes separarte de ella..."Porque tú la quieres" – ahora, eran Miroku, Sango, y el pequeño Shippo

_Hoy no recuerdo  
cómo podía  
sin conocerla  
pasar mi vida._

_Ya no me alcanza la razón.  
Ya no me importa el mundo sin ella._

Si se despedía de Kagome, se sentiría miserable... y si abandonaba a Kikyou, lo haría de igual modo. Aún así...

El hanyou dejó de caminar, y sopló una brisa muy suave, crujieron los árboles y las hojas se mecieron

¿Qué pasaría si ella no volvía más?

_Ella es el sueño  
de un perdedor  
que la encontró  
...y ahora puede existir..._

Qué ingenuo, engañarse a sí mismo. La conciencia está para recordarnos todo, y era que Inuyasha no podía despedirse de ella, porque lo lamentaría por siempre. Porque apenas se fuera de la casa de Kagome y estuviera de vuelta en el Sengoku, añoraría su presencia como a nada en el mundo.

Muy pronto, vino a su memoria el momento en el que se conocieron. Quién iba a imaginar el lazo tan estrecho que los uniría; quizá, a la par del que lo unía con Kikyou, pero de una manera muy diferente; ahora estaban los recuerdos de muchas batallas, la adquisición de su espada, su transformación en Youkai,... y el recuerdo de... ¡ella! De la joven y su sonrisa. De su apoyo incondicional, de su fe. Él estaba donde estaba **gracias a ella**, ninguna cosa más cierta que aquella, ninguna.

"Enloquezco" – pensaba Inuyasha, quien había retomado el paso, cerrando sus ojos ambarinos cuando algunos rayos del sol se colaban por entre los árboles. No muy lejos, veía que el sol daba de lleno en el pastizal verde.

**_Y voy a existir...  
Y podré existir, por ella..._**

Parpadeó con fuerza al sentir el calor sobre su rostro. Todo muy blanco. Cuando su mirada bajó hacia el pozo, Kagome yacía allí sentada en el borde, con la mirada tranquila y el viento acariciando sus cabellos azabaches. Su mirada era noble y tranquila, igual que siempre.

"Perdóname Kagome" – se dijo con remordimiento.

Inuyasha no dudó en caminar hacia la joven, frenando a unos pasos. Por aquella vez, Kagome había elegido en su lugar. Y aunque imaginó que lo que vendría a decirle era un adiós definitivo... se había equivocado.

_Sólo podemos caminar  
bajo el caliente sol del destino._

Sólo bastaron unas palabras de su querida muchacha, para hacerlo tan feliz, a pesar de sentirse triste por causarle sufrimiento, en vez de brindarle su agradecimiento por hacerlo mejor... persona. De ser un huraño a tener amigos incondicionales, de despreciar a proteger, de odiar a amar.

"Quiero estar a tu lado... ¿me dejarías, Inuyasha, estar junto a ti?"

Y se tomaron de las manos, guiados por ella para ver el horizonte.

_Ella es el cielo.  
Ella es el mar.  
Ella le da  
el sentido a mi vida..._

_a mi vida...  
a mi vida..._

Probablemente, pronto le daría las gracias por salvarle, por ahora, no soltaría su mano.

"Kagome, muchas gracias..."

**--- OWARI ---**

Notas finales de DKA: weee... cortito, muy cortito, pero no planeaba alargarlo ni mucho menos. ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones n.n, quizá bastante azúcar, pero fue un flash de inspiración.

La canción: "Ella"

Artista: Rata Blanca.

--


End file.
